Field of Disclosure
The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to buffer status reports in an evolved data compression scheme (eDCS).
Description of Related Art
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system).
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UEs). A base station may communicate with the communication devices on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a user equipment (UE) to a base station).
In some cases, a UE may use a buffer status report (BSR) in order to communicate an amount of data that is pending for transmission over a channel to a base station. The data may be divided into packets, and the BSR may be based on the size of the packets. Using the BSR, a scheduler in a base station may decide on a grant size and a grant assignment frequency for the UE. The UE may then communicate one or more pending packets to the base station based on the grant size. However, in some cases, data acceleration techniques may be used to compress the packets. When the packets are compressed, the BSR may not accurately communicate the amount of data that is pending for transmission.